The present invention relates to electrical parts for power connection of electrical appliances, and more specifically relates to a set of quickly connectable plug and socket for power connection of electrical lighting apparatus.
Nowadays, because of wiring inside an electrical lighting apparatus, light body of the electrical lighting apparatus cannot be removed separately. For example, a light body of an existing LED track light is mounted on a track via a gliding seat, and powering wires inside the light body for supplying power to the light are connected with power connection wires pre-installed in the track through the gliding seat; therefore, the gliding seat and the light body are usually formed as a one whole piece; when the light body has to be removed, the gliding seat has to be removed as well. As such, it is inconvenient to remove the light body for maintenance and replacement. A kind of power supply plug and socket which can be plugged and unplugged quickly is desired between the gliding seat and the light body or between any components alike so that the light body can be removed separately for maintenance or replacement.